


And Fruitless Vision

by forgetme



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetme/pseuds/forgetme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kakashi had been in the infinite Tsukuyomi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Fruitless Vision

Kakashi hated how he always got drawn into these arguments. He couldn’t walk down the street, nose buried in the newest Icha Icha, without stumbling across them in the most awkward places - this time the general store where he’d gone to get some ingredients for dinner.

He walked through the door, the bells jingling to announce the arrival of a new customer, and there was Naruto going, “Why do I have to go looking for you all the time?! You know, if you stepped down, you wouldn’t have to--”

Kakashi took a step back, wondering if he could slip out or jutsu away before he was noticed, but just then the Hokage appeared, walking into Kakashi’s line of sight from behind a tall shelf. He was in his official robes and headgear, but whatever authority the outfit awarded was completely destroyed by the armload of colorful snacks and party hats he was carrying.

“Give it a rest, kiddo! I’m not stepping down! I only just got the job! Do you know how long and hard I had to work to get here? Your dad ran me ragged!” Obito said, doing his best to hold on to all his sliding bags of snacks. “You’re my assistant now, so assist me!”

Kakashi inched another centimeter towards the door. Could he open it without the bells alerting his former teammate and student, he wondered.

“What are you even --” Naruto shook his head, an angry motion that somehow ended up making him glance in Kakashi’s direction. “Ah! Kakashi-sensei!!” he shouted, pointing at Kakashi.

 _Damn it._ “Oh, um, Naruto, I was just leaving…”

Instantly, Naruto was in front of him, grabbing his shoulders and making giant blue puppy eyes. “You have to tell him--!”

Obito, too, was approaching. “Kakashi! Tell your student to cut it out already!”

“Forget it, Obito-nii, Kakashi-sensei’s on my side, right, Kakashi-sensei?!”

“Who’re you calling Obito-nii?! It’s Hokage-sama, you brat!” Now Obito and Naruto had managed to trap Kakashi between them. “Kakashi, as my chief advisor--”

“As I said, I was actually--”

“Obito!” Seeing Rin burst into the store made Kakashi breathe a sigh of relief. “I was looking for you at the office!”

“Ah, Rin-chan…”

“Don’t Rin-chan me…” She narrowed her eyes, then did a double take as she realized what she was seeing. “Wait, are you doing the shopping for Mikomi’s birthday?”  
Shuffling his feet in embarrassment, Obito blushed a little. “Well, yeah. You said you were busy at the hospital all week, so…”

“That’s so sweet of you. You didn’t have to, you know.” Rin was smiling softly.

“She’s my daughter. It’s only natural that I’d want to do this for her!”

“Obito…”

The sweet moment warmed Kakashi’s heart. It was good to see that their marriage was still so happy, but then Kakashi hadn’t expected anything else. Obito had been crazy about Rin from the start.

“Can we go back to the office now,” whined Naruto. Once again, he’d lost this particular fight. There were no hard feelings, though. In fact, he was rolling his eyes theatrically at the sappy scene..

Rin completely ignored him, turning to Kakashi instead. “Kakashi, you’ll come to the party, right?”

Well, there would be no way around it. Plus, if he didn’t show up, Rin would just hunt him down. “Sure,” Kakashi said and if he was smiling under his mask, that was just to make him seem sincere.

* * *

 

When Kakashi dropped by the house, his father was in the garden, raking his vegetable patch.

At Kakashi’s arrival, Sakumo looked up and smiled. “I was thinking of hosting a big dinner for everyone this month. What do you think?” he said by way of greeting.

“Sounds like a hassle,” Kakashi drawled. Looking around the garden, he pushed his hands deeper into his pockets. Ever since he’d retired, his father spent almost all of his time here, and it showed. By now, he grew most of his food himself.

“Not your hassle.. And you’d get a free dinner out of it.” There was a goodnatured twinkle in Sakumo’s eye. He straightened, leaning on the rake.

“True, but I can get that anytime I want.”

That got a chuckle. “Well, you’re my son. It’s not like I can charge you. Anyway, as a village elder I should show my support for the younger generation and act as a mediator between you and the older generation. Inviting all of you as a way of bringing you together, that’s something I can do. ”

Was his father feeling useless, Kakashi wondered. No, it couldn’t be. He wasn’t that old, not even sixty yet and in top form. In a spar, his dad could still give Kakashi a run for his money. They both knew that. He cocked his head, his lips curving into a smile under the mask.

“Does that mean you’ll invite Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama? That’s going to cost you.” The booze alone...

“I know. But it will be nice to spend time with everyone. Your teachers, our teammates and students.” There was a pause as Sakumo cleared his throat, before gently adding, “You should bring Gai, too.”

That was unexpected. “Are you sure?” Kakashi asked, his voice only a tiny bit squeaky. “You’ll be cooking for half the village as it is.” It wasn’t that he didn’t want Gai to come. And it wasn’t like Gai hadn’t been a constant visitor to his father’s house since they were about six years old. Just… This had a strangely _official_ feel about it and _officially_ his father didn’t even _know_ yet.

“Hm, it’s up to you, of course.” Sakumo turned his attention to his vegetable patch again, but Kakashi thought he saw his lips quirk. “But if you happen to run into him, you can always ask.”

Awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, Kakashi nodded. “Yeah… If I see him…”

* * *

 

“Hah..ah...Gai…” Kakashi’s whole body spasmed, his heels and fingers digging into Gai’s sweat slickened back. Absently, he heard Gai groan as well and felt the change in sensation as they both climaxed in unison, Gai gripping him so hard it almost hurt, thrusting deep.

It was perfect bliss, the way it always was when they did this. So perfect that Kakashi thought he might be dreaming. His body seemed to be buzzing with pleasure, more alive than ever, even as he slowly and carefully stretched his aching legs. Gai had collapsed on top of him, but no matter how hot and sticky his body was, Kakashi couldn’t help but enjoy the weight of him, the feel of him.

Gai rearranged himself a little, shifting to the side so his entire weight wasn’t on Kakashi’s ribcage, and resting his head on Kakashi’s shoulder. Kakashi lazily combed his fingers through Gai’s smooth bowl cut.

“We should get up, dinner is going to get cold, Rival. I made your favorite,” Gai said, but made no effort to move. His breath tickled Kakashi’s sensitive skin.

“Hm.” Kakashi felt like burrowing deeper into Gai’s bed; he felt like taking a nap and then going for another round. “We can just reheat it later,” he mumbled, smiling when his gaze fell on Gai’s apron which had ended up half-draped over the lamp on Gai’s nightstand.

“If that’s what you want,” Gai said softly. “Do you have to leave for a mission tonight?”

Gai was looking at him with his big, dark, adoring eyes. Kakashi traced his cheekbone with his thumb.

“Not tonight, not any time soon. But when I have to, you’ll be okay with staying here?”

Gai smiled. “Why wouldn’t I be? Retiring from active duty was a great idea, Kakashi! You’re all the challenge I need!”

The sweetest relief flooded Kakashi’s system at those words. An answering smile graced his lips. “As long as you’re happy…” he said, then remembered. “By the way, my dad wants to hold a big dinner sometime next month. You’re invited.”

“Oh?”

“I was thinking maybe we should talk to him beforehand,” Kakashi said, pausing to consider his next words and bracing himself for their consequences. “I’m pretty sure he knows, but we should still tell him. He’s probably been waiting for it.”

Yep, as expected, there was a gasp; the black of Gai’s eyes turned liquid. “Kakashi… You want to… you want to ask your father for his blessing?”

He did, Kakashi realized, he really did. “I guess.”

Gai squeezed him tightly, so tightly that Kakashi thought could feel Gai’s heartbeat reverberate through his own body.

“Kakashi, I--”

* * *

 

He woke up alone, sheets tangled around his legs, the front of his pajama pants sticking coolly to his skin. That dream again. He’d been happy, perfectly happy, happier than he’d ever been in his entire life.

With Gai.

Groggily, Kakashi rolled out of bed. He got cleaned up and dressed mechanically, moving on autopilot while his mind replayed snippets of the dream. His memories of the sex with Gai were so clear as if they really were memories of something that had happened in reality instead of a dream. Sometimes on mornings like this he would guiltily jerk off in the shower, losing himself once more in the illusion, but today he turned on the cold water and stood under the spray until his erection had withered.

Ever since then…  
It was still early when he was finished. He wouldn’t be expected at the office for another couple of hours, so Kakashi went to visit Gai.

* * *

 

At this hour the hospital was even more quiet than usual. There was only a single nurse at the front desk. When she recognized him, she bowed and gestured for him to pass. Kakashi knew the way to Gai’s room like he knew the way to the memorial; it had been ingrained in him from the first time he walked it.

Gai had a room to himself, on the third floor, at the end of the hallway, number 309. You needed permission to enter, unless you were the Hokage of course. Kakashi slipped inside without switching on the lights. Gai lay in the hospital bed in the center of the room. A heart monitor was beeping steadily, somewhat reassuringly. Kakashi walked up to the side of the bed and looked down at his friend. The scars were still visible, even in the dim light, but fading. Gai was unconscious, the way he had been ever since his fight with Madara. That hadn’t changed. At this point they didn’t know if it ever would.

He looked strangely peaceful, neither happy nor sad. What was so bad about sleeping? Kakashi wondered. Maybe Gai was dreaming too. The way they all had in the infinite Tsukuyomi.

Putting his hand over Gai’s, Kakashi let out a soft sigh. He had been shown true happiness, but it had been nothing but a silly illusion. The Gai in that world was nothing more than a distorted reflection of the real Gai, who would never have given up his shinobi life to become Kakashi’s good little houseboy. On some level Kakashi was slightly ashamed by what his fantasy might say about him. Though the shameful part had less to with his sexuality and more with his apparent selfishness.

 _When you wake up, you’ll have to knock some sense into me,_ he thought. _If you wake up…_

He would never be as happy as he was in the dream; he knew that. It was impossible because they were all dead, those people. He would never see Obito and Rin married with children, he’d never get to ask his father for his blessing of any relationship he would ever have.

“Well, for what it’s worth, he always liked you. Even back then he knew you’d be stronger than me in the end.”

And if Gai lived, he would always be stranger, more irrational and more stubborn than Kakashi would have liked.

Kakashi squeezed Gai’s hand, sad but determined. He would fulfill his role and live his imperfect life, giving it his best shot.

What else could he do?


End file.
